1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to live fish bait and more particularly to a method and composition for preserving underground and surface dwelling live fish bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underground dwelling live fish bait such as earthworms, redworms, Northern night crawlers and the like, and surface dwelling live fish bait such as meal worms, maggots and the like are accepted by fishermen as some of the best fish bait. A large industry has grown in raising, harvesting, distributing and selling ground dwelling fish bait. Typically the bait is harvested and shipped to distributors or retailers in pure form and the distributor or retailer places it in a media such as peat moss and stores the bait in a cool place. The bait is repackaged in a form suitable for sale to a consumer, in a paper cup or the like, usually one dozen per container. The bait when placed in the containers for sale, exhibit a mortality rate which varies on the media employed, the crowding experienced by the bait, the temperature of storage, and other environmental effects. However, the storage time before mortality occurs is typically short thereby restricting the distribution of bait to the retailer receiving the bait in bulk and packaging it internally for sale.
The problem of storing Northern night crawlers, (perhaps the most popular ground dwelling fish bait) is acute, particularly when small containers are used. The mortality of the Northern night crawler is particularly high when packed in small containers.
In accordance with the present invention a media and method for sustaining the life of fish bait is provided.